The invention generally relates to a method of making a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of making semiconductor pillar structures.
Devices made from semiconductor materials are used to create memory circuits in electrical components and systems. Memory circuits are the backbone of such devices as data and instruction sets are stored therein. Maximizing the number of memory elements per unit area on such circuits minimizes their cost. As the dimensions for structures formed on a semiconductor wafer diminish, tools currently available to create these devices reach their limits.